The invention relates to a mounting system, and in particular, to a mounting system for an electrical component module in a fixture housing.
The electrical components of a light fixture, e.g., a high intensity discharge (HID) ballast, are mounted directly to the fixture housing. These electrical components, however, require routine maintenance and/or periodic replacement. It is known in the art to mount electrical components on sheet metal or diecast trays before placing them in the fixture housing in order to make performing routine maintenance and/or periodic replacement easier. One problem associated with some of the current mounting approaches is that the maintenance and/or replacement of electrical components necessitates tools. While this issue has been addressed in the prior art, the prior art solutions have created other problems. In particular, one tool-less approach requires additional hardware and space on the module tray. This assembly requires handles attached to the mounting module.
Accordingly, a need exists for an alternative means for module mounting.
The present invention is embodied in a light fixture assembly that has an electrical component module which may be mounted to the fixture housing without tools and without requiring additional hardware or space upon the module tray. The electrical component module is capable of being held in a substantially stationary position. The light fixture housing includes at least one bracket attached to the fixture housing, at least one stop opposed to the bracket, and a releasable catch. The spacing between the bracket and the stop is sufficient to accommodate fitted placement of the module tray in a substantially stationary position. Further, a pivot element may be used to provide additional support for the electrical component module.
This mounting system has a number of advantages over the prior art. No additional hardware is needed to mount the module tray in the fixture housing.
Another advantage resides in the ease with which the module tray may be mounted since no tools are required.
Yet another advantage is realized since the module tray will not fall out of the fixture housing even when the light fixture assembly is faced downward.